


Ghosts That We Knew

by sookehh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, angst to sens mojego życia, czym jest kanon, i'm hawksilver trash, kocham ten ship całą sobą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton Francis Barton naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Clint, Clint, wszędzie Clint. Kocham Clinta całą sobą, zwłaszcza w wydaniu z Pietro. A interpunkcję traktuję jako coś prywatnego, poza sztywnymi ramami. Zatem - enjoy!

_and hold me still, bury my heart next to yours_

Clinton Francis Barton naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał.

Nie spodziewał się tego, że w jego życiu pojawi się ktoś, kto tak nagle, z dnia na dzień, stanie się dla niego najważniejszą osobą na całym pieprzonym świecie. Nie spodziewał się też tego, że ten wybór padnie na jakiegoś dziwnego dzieciaka z Sokovii. A na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że ten dziwny dzieciak z Sokovii odda za niego życie.

Ten dzień wraca do Clinta praktycznie podczas każdego snu. Wówczas mężczyzna budzi się w środku nocy, zlany potem, starając przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Jego ręce drżą, oddech jest przyspieszony, a on sam czuje dziwne ukłucie w piersi, które nie pozwala mu się uspokoić. Jego gorąca i lepka od potu dłoń wędruje wtedy na biodro Laury, której spokojny oddech wycisza go w ciągu paru minut. Barton błądzi też zmęczonym wzrokiem po ich sypialni spowitej ciemnościami i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w Iowa. Na swojej farmie.  _W swoim domu_. W swoim łóżku. Zajmuje mu to kilka krótkich chwil, jednak mimo to czas ten jest dla niego istnym piekłem, które wita go każdego cholernego wieczoru, gdy jego oczy się zamykają, a on sam zasypia, nie oszczędzając go ani razu odkąd wrócił z ostatniej misji. 

Przed jego oczami na nowo pojawia się scena z Sokovii, której tak bardzo nie chce pamiętać. Cholera, a może i chce? Barton sam już nie jest pewien. Z jednej strony pragnie zapomnieć o tym całym chaosie z Ultronem, bo jego obecnym marzeniem jest tylko powrót do  _normalnego_ życia, życia sprzed Sokovii, gdy nie miał bladego pojęcia o istnieniu takiej osoby jak Pietro Maximoff. Z drugiej strony jednak czuje się winnym, gdy stara się wyprzeć te wszystkie wspomnienia z pamięci. No bo hej, to się wydarzyło i nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić, a ktoś, kto uratował jego życie, tak po prostu, całkowicie bezinteresownie, na pewno nie zasługiwał na odsunięcie śladu o jego istnieniu w ciemny kąt jego zmęczonego umysłu.

Clint może przysiąc, że tamtego dnia czas na moment się zatrzymał. Nadal są to dla niego najdłuższe i jednocześnie najgorsze sekundy w życiu. Barton do tej pory czuje i słyszy niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżające się pociski. I w tym przypadku zawsze w jego głowie pojawia się ta sama beznadziejna myśl, że jedyne, co może zrobić, to odwrócić się plecami i przykryć swoim ciałem tego przerażonego kilkulatka, którego przyszło mu ratować. Później przypomina sobie, jak jego powieki się zamykają, a on sam czeka na najgorsze, ale nie dzieje się nic. I wtedy zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to właśnie czują ludzie, którzy umierają. Żadnego bólu, tylko kompletną nicość, pustkę. 

A potem dostrzega uśmiech. Drżący, pełen cierpienia uśmiech i wie, że jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Nadal oddycha, nadal czuje, nadal _żyje_. I niespodziewanie jego uszu dobiega to zdanie, którym rozpoczęła się cała ich dziwna i pokręcona relacja, o ile można to tak nazwać. Tym razem jednak nie brzmi ono tak zabawnie i tak bezczelnie, jak za pierwszym. W obecnej chwili jest ono cierpkie, ma dziwny posmak złamanego serca i odebranego życia.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego?

To błękitne spojrzenie, szklane, trochę zszokowane, ale jednocześnie dziwnie spokojne, które posyła mu Pietro, jakby chciał pokazać, że  _hej, nic się nie stało, przecież dobrze wiesz,_  widzi za każdy razem, gdy patrzy w niewielką taflę lustra zawieszoną nad umywalką w łazience. Nigdy nie powinien był tego zobaczyć, a tymczasem jest to dla niego najbardziej łamiące serce wspomnienie. Czasami zdarza się, że wystarczy tylko, aby potrząsnął głową i skupił się na czymś innym, by móc na nowo ujrzeć swoją znużoną, przyozdobioną kilkoma zmarszczkami twarz. Nie zawsze jednak się to udaje i wtedy Clint, aby przerwać swoje męki, potrzebuje ciepłego głosu Laury, która pojawia się przy nim i kładzie mu dłonie na ramionach. Barton bierze kilka głębokich oddechów i przymyka powieki, a gdy na nowo je otwiera, jest z powrotem w Iowa.

Natomiast Laura naprawdę jest przerażona tym, co dzieje się z jej mężem. Spogląda na niego, podczas gdy ten bawi się z dzieciakami układając klocki LEGO albo ucząc je rzucać lotkami w sam środek tarczy i przypomina sobie, jak bardzo w Clinta uderzyło to, że Pietro za niego umarł. W jej głowie pojawia się wrzask Bartona, który wykrzykuje imię Maximoffa przerywając słodką ciszę goszczącą na ich farmie, gdy jego koszmary znów go torturują. Do oczu napływają jej łzy, kiedy widzi, jak jej mąż cierpi, ale nie budzi go. Przesuwa tylko wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku, z nadzieją, że te sny kiedyś odejdą, że Clint w końcu pogodzi się z wyrzutami sumienia i poczuciem winy, jakie zasiała w nim Sokovia. Laura nigdy nie potrafiła pomóc mu uporać się z demonami w jego głowie, a było ich mnóstwo. Zawsze sądziła, że pojawiło się ich najwięcej po Nowym Jorku, jednak pierwsza noc, zaraz po powrocie do Iowa, podczas której obudził ją jego wrzask, wyrażający ból i złość, a potem cichy szloch, pokazała, jak bardzo się myliła.

Clint Francis Barton zostawił kawałek siebie w tej cholernej Sokovii, co sprawiło, że w Iowa pojawił się  _niekompletny_. Laura zobaczyła to od razu, gdy tylko pojawił się na ganku ich wspólnego domu, z przelotnym uśmiechem na ustach i cierpieniem w oczach, ale przemilczała ten fakt uważając, że nie ma sensu pytać o to, co się stało. Całą historię usłyszała dopiero tydzień później z ust Romanoff.

Laura Barton już wtedy zrozumiała, że umierając Pietro Maximoff jednocześnie zabrał też ważny fragment jej ukochanego męża, co sprawiło, że on sam posypał się niczym domino. I czasami myśli, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu nienawidziła tego dzieciaka. Nienawiść jest prosta, czarno-biała, nie wymaga wielkiego poświęcenia, ale dla niej jest to zbyt trudne, bo przecież jakby mogła znienawidzić człowieka, który uratował życie jej męża? Który obronił jej ukochanego przed pociskami, które sam przyjął na siebie? W głowie Laury nienawiść wobec Pietro jest cholernie absurdalnym uczuciem.

Clint zaś patrzy na swoją żonę siedzącą w jej gabinecie, który jeszcze niedawno służył im za jadalnię. Jest podczas wykonywania swojej codziennej pracy, więc nawet nie zauważa, kiedy mężczyzna pojawia się w pokoju, a on sam nieoczekiwanie uświadamia sobie, że to już nie jest życie, jakiego pragnie, jakiego potrzebuje. Kocha Laurę i dzieciaki, ale od powrotu z Sokovii czegoś mu brakuje. To coś ma imię, ale Clint nie wypowiada go na głos. Ze strachu, że gdy to zrobi, wszystko stanie się  _prawdziwe_ , a w rezultacie dotrze do niego, jak całkowicie, głęboko i beznadziejnie zakochany jest w tym irytującym, bezczelnym dupku o imieniu Pietro, który śmiało mógłby aspirować do bycia jego najstarszym synem. Gdyby tylko nadal żył. 

I raz jeszcze to wszystko uderza w Bartona niczym fale słonego morza odbijające się od falochronu. Pietro Maximoff jest kilka uderzeń serca od śmierci, jednak nadal się uśmiecha, jakby pragnął dodać otuchy Clintowi tym gestem. Całe jego ciało zdobi krew i dziury po pociskach, a on po prostu się uśmiecha, tak jakby nic się nie stało. W tamtej sekundzie serce Bartona rozbija się na miliony małych odłamków. A później, gdy w końcu wszystko się kończy, gdy nareszcie może złapać spokojny oddech i położyć się na tej cholernej ławce, ogarnia go złość. Nie, nie złość. Wściekłość, bo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Pietro nigdy nie dał mu wyboru. Nie pozwolił mu wybrać między życiem a śmiercią, po prostu zadecydował za niego, nawet nie pytając o zdanie. Lecz gdy dostrzega spokojną twarz Maximoffa, którego ciało leży obok niego, nieruchome, pozbawione życia, wszystko mija w mgnieniu oka. Ujmuje zimną dłoń chłopaka i ściska ją mocno, jakby z nadzieją, że może gdy zmiażdży mu kilka dodatkowych kości, ból w ręce go obudzi, ale nic takiego nie następuje. Clint zasypia z dłonią Pietro splecioną ze swoją i nie zmienia się to dopóki nie pojawiają się w Nowym Jorku. 

\- Clint - szepcze Natasza, siadając przy nim. - Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Barton otwiera oczy, a jego wzrok pada na rudowłosą kobietę. Spogląda na niego z nutą współczucia, podczas gdy jej ręka próbuje rozdzielić ich dłonie, ale on nie daje za wygraną, kurczowo trzymając Maximoffa. Jego ciało ogarnia strach przed kolejną utratą Pietro, a tego jego spieprzona psychika na pewno nie wytrzyma. W owym czasie Clint nie pragnie niczego więcej, jak pozostanie u boku chłopaka do końca. Bierze głęboki oddech i ponownie przenosi swoje spojrzenie na Romanoff.

\- Clint, proszę - mówi miękko kobieta, a jej głos jest cichy i spokojny.

Zaś on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że musi to zrobić. Że musi puścić zimną i nadzwyczaj piękną dłoń Pietro i pozwolić mu odejść, ale nie potrafi. Jego ręka jest na tyle mocno zaciśnięta, że bieleją mu kostki. W końcu się poddaje, a Natasza wykorzystując okazję, sprawnie i dość szybko rozplątuje ich złączone palce, a na końcu pomaga mu się podnieść. Clint czuje jakiś ból, gdzieś w okolicach żeber, może trochę niżej, ale jest on nieporównywalny z bólem psychicznym, jaki dosłownie paraliżuje jego ciało. Kiedy w końcu staje na nogi, opiera się ramieniem o Romanoff i chce jeszcze raz spojrzeć w stronę chłopaka, a może nawet i podejść do niego, uklęknąć przy jego martwym ciele, z ponownym zamiarem trwania przy nim, ale rudowłosa mocno trzyma go w pasie.

\- Nie. - Kiwa nieznacznie głową. - Musisz pozwolić mu odejść.

Barton doskonale wie, że Natasza ma racje. Barton wie też, że ta chwila prędzej czy później musiała nastąpić. Ale co, jeśli Barton wcale nie chce tego robić? Dlaczego znów nikt go, kurwa, nie pyta o zdanie? Dlaczego znów nikt nie pozostawia mu jakiegokolwiek pieprzonego wyboru? 

I, o cholera, dlaczego to wszystko musi tak piekielnie boleć?

Mimo przemijającego czasu rany wojenne nie wydają się znikać. Nie wydaje się też, aby kiedykolwiek miały się zabliźnić. Clint nieustannie zrywa się w środku nocy, budzony przez swoje koszmary, przysuwa się bliżej Laury i stara uspokoić. Na początku odnosi wrażenie, że jest to błędne koło rodem z piekła, ale wraz z upływającymi miesiącami uświadamia sobie, że te sny stały się w jakimś stopniu częścią jego własnej duszy. W rezultacie Barton nie potrafi już wyobrazić sobie dnia bez pojawienia się tego cholernego dzieciaka w jego sennych wizjach. Godzi się z tym, że do końca życia będzie nawiedzać go widmo śmierci Maximoffa i możliwe, że dopiero ten przełomowy moment sprawia, że jego sny zaczynają być trochę cieplejsze, przyjemniejsze,  _znośniejsze_. 

Śni o tym, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby Pietro nadal żył. Widzi oczami wyobraźni to, jak zostawia zszokowaną Laurę i zapłakane dzieciaki i odchodzi, opuszczając Iowa na zawsze, zamykając pewien rozdział swojego naprawdę pokręconego życia. Wprowadza się do Avengers Tower zajmując pokój obok Maximoffa. W swojej fantazji Barton dba o niego, starając się, aby dzieciakowi niczego nie zabrakło, aby był naprawdę szczęśliwy w nowym miejscu, a ich relacja z wolna przeradza się w coś głębszego, coś o wiele bardziej piękniejszego, niż mógłby sobie to kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. I nikt, naprawdę nikt nie jest zdziwiony tym, jak sprawy się mają.

Clint czuje, jak ciepły oddech pieści jego odkrytą skórę na szyi, a potem jego usta łączą się z ustami Pietro w nieśmiałym pocałunku. Wszystko wydaje się być idealne, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy dłonie Maximoffa oplatają jego ciało, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. Barton w odpowiedzi wplątuje tylko palce w białe włosy chłopaka, nie pozwalając mu przerwać owej pieszczoty. Wargi Pietro smakują przesadną pewnością siebie i słodyczą anyżowych cukierków, a on uzmysławia sobie, że nigdy nie spotkał wspanialszego połączenia. 

_I nagle świat postanawia to tak po prostu przerwać, odbierając wszystko to, co pozwala Clintowi pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach._

Pietro odrywa swoje usta od warg Bartona, spoglądając na niego w  _ten sam_ sposób, w _ten cholernie nieodpowiedni_ , a po jego twarzy przebiega lekki, trochę smutny uśmiech. Clint spostrzega, że z ciała chłopaka wraz z płytkimi, lekko nerwowymi oddechami powoli uchodzi życie, a on znów nie jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Nie potrafi go uratować, nawet w tych cholernych snach, których powinien być panem i władcą. Czuje tylko, jak Pietro znów odchodzi, tym razem w jego ramionach. Przenosi przerażony wzrok na ciało blondyna, widząc, że jest ono podziurawione pociskami, a z ran sączy się gorąca krew, brudząc koszulkę Bartona. Czuje, że powinien coś zrobić, ale jest sparaliżowany bólem i strachem, od stóp do głów, więc jedyne na co go stać, to trzymanie chłopaka blisko siebie, wsłuchując się w coraz słabiej bijące serce. Nie chce pozwolić mu umrzeć w samotności, z ostatnią myślą, że poza Wandą nie ma nikogo, bo taka nie jest prawda. 

Ma przecież jeszcze Clinta, cholernie oddanego mu i zakochanego w nim Clinta Bartona.

\- Kochanie, kochanie... - Ze snu budzi go cichy szept Laury, która delikatnie potrząsa jego ramieniem. Mężczyzna otwiera oczy i orientuje się, że jego policzki są mokre od łez, tak samo jak policzki jego żony. Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, a kobieta ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie i składa na jego ustach subtelny pocałunek. Jej wargi nie smakują tak samo dobrze jak wargi Pietro. Jej wargi smakują sporą ilością przerażenia i nutką soku pomarańczowego. Chowa twarz w szyi żony, której podbródek opiera się na czubku jego głowy. 

Clinton Francis Barton naprawdę tęskni za tym małym dupkiem.

Laura układa się z powrotem do snu trzymając męża kurczowo za dłoń. Kiedy zasypia, mężczyzna ostrożnie wyswobadza się z jej uścisku i idzie nerwowym krokiem do łazienki. Pochyla się nad umywalką i odkręca kurek z zimną wodą, a następnie nabiera jej w ręce i zanurza w nich twarz. Trwa to dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Wtedy podnosi zmęczony wzrok na taflę lustra, a chłodne krople wody spadają z jego twarzy mocząc koszulkę, którą ma na sobie.

\- Przepraszam, dzieciaku - szepcze Clint. - Po prostu czasami niektóre rzeczy nie mogą się udać.

Tego samego ranka bez słowa pakuje swoje rzeczy w szmacianą torbę podróżną, którą rzuca na tył samochodu. Dzieci mocno przytula do siebie i obiecuje szybki powrót, chwilę potem podnosi się z klęczek i żegna z Laurą, zaledwie przelotnym pocałunkiem w policzek. Kobieta jak zwykle nie zadaje żadnych pytań, co dla Bartona i jego pokręconego życia od zawsze było wręcz idealne. Laura nigdy nie pyta, Laura po prostu rozumie. Może dlatego, że przywykła do dziwnej pracy męża albo dlatego, że już dawno uświadomiła sobie to, że Clint nie zawsze jest z nią szczery. Ten przywilej należy tylko i wyłącznie do Nataszy Romanoff. 

Barton w milczeniu wsiada za kierownicę auta i odjeżdża z farmy. 

Podróż do Nowego Jorku jest niezwykle męcząca. Kiedy dociera na miejsce, praktycznie wszyscy już śpią, oczywiście poza Tonym, który nadal siedzi w laboratorium i wymyśla kolejne StarkSprzęty, nie zważając na późną porę. Wita go w swoim nieco sarkastycznym tonie, ale Clintowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadza. Musi nawet przyznać, że przez ten cały czas nawet trochę brakowało mu tego narcystycznego dupka Starka i jego ekscentryczności. Tony wraca do wcześniej przerwanego zadania, zaś Barton siada na podłodze w jego miejscu pracy ze szklanką dobrej whisky w ręku i stara się nie zasnąć. Jest wyczerpany, zmęczony, wycieńczony; nie ma już w sobie więcej siły, aby na nowo zmierzyć się ze swoimi koszmarami, więc robi dosłownie wszystko, żeby tylko nie zmrużyć oka.

I postanawia, że tak długo, jak będzie mógł wytrzymać, nie pójdzie spać. Chodzi więc nocami bez celu po Avengers Tower, razem z Nataszą odwiedza dosłownie wszystkie nowojorskie bary, gdzie piją prawie do nieprzytomności, głównie na koszt Starka. Cały ten czas zlewa mu się w jeden, niekończący się dzień, wcześniejsze wydarzenia mieszają mu się w pamięci, a nawet zacierają, zostawiając po sobie tylko niewyraźny ślad.

\- Barton - mówi Romanoff zachrypniętym głosem, biorąc do ręki kubek wypełniony w połowie czystym spirytusem. Clint od zawsze podziwiał jej miłość do tego rodzaju alkoholi. - Nie możesz całe życie opłakiwać Maximoffa.

\- Wiem - odpowiada cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie, przenosząc spojrzenie na swoje drżące dłonie.

\- Musisz pogodzić się z jego odejściem.

Cisza.

\- Clint.

Cisza, którą przerywa tylko dźwięk odkładanej na drewniany stolik szklanki.

\- Ten dzieciak jest dla mnie zbyt ważny, abym mógł o nim zapomnieć - szepcze w końcu.

\- Nikt nie każe ci o nim zapominać - wtrąca prędko kobieta.

\- A czy właśnie nie na tym polega pozwolenie komuś na odejście?

Romanoff nie odpowiada. Patrzy tylko na swojego przyjaciela spokojnym i odrobinę zatroskanym wzrokiem. Barton mocniej ściska szklankę, która niespodziewanie pęka mu w ręce, a jej niewielkie fragmenty wbijają się w wewnętrzną część jego dłoni. Myśli o Pietro znów go nawiedzają, Clint odnosi wrażenie, że jego umysł uczepił się osoby Maximoffa i nie chce zostawić go w spokoju, co doprowadza Bartona do szaleństwa. 

Uświadamia sobie, że nawet to cholerne unikanie snu nie działa.

I uświadamia sobie też, że Pietro zbyt późno stał się dla niego wszystkim i jednocześnie zbyt szybko zniknął z jego życia. 

Siada na skraju łóżka i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie spał od ponad czterech dni, a może nawet i pięciu, sam stracił już rachubę. Dostrzega niekontrolowane drżenie kończyn, a nawet poszczególnych mięśni. Wszystko inne schodzi na dalszy plan, a Clint czuje się pijany, nawet bez alkoholu. Ma problemy z jedzeniem, już mały kęs powoduje u niego mdłości. W jego głowie dzieją się niezwykłe rzeczy, cienie ożywają, on sam słyszy jakieś dziwne głosy, czasami nawet widzi pojedynczą twarz, głównie tę należącą do Maximoffa. Powoli pojawiają się także myśli i wspomnienia związane z osobą Pietro, które tak naprawdę nigdy nie miały miejsca w realnym świecie. Barton jest świadomy swoich halucynacji, co czasem doprowadza go do łez, bo chciałby, żeby właśnie taka była rzeczywistość, żeby ten bezczelny dzieciak nadal żył, najlepiej gdzieś obok niego. Odnosi wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał oszaleć i nie wie, co jest gorsze - koszmary we śnie czy koszmary na jawie. Po raz kolejny odczuwa silną potrzebę wlania w siebie sporej ilości alkoholu, ale Banner chwilę wcześniej odebrał mu butelkę whisky i odesłał go do jego sypialni, z rozkazem położenia się spać, chociaż na kilka godzin.

Więc kładzie się na łóżku, kiedy do jego głowy nieoczekiwanie przychodzi myśl dotycząca tego, jak aktualnie wyglądałoby to wszystko, gdyby to jednak on zginął, nie Pietro. Widzi Nataszę zajmującą miejsce w jego kuchni, która oznajmia Laurze, że jej ukochany mąż poległ w trakcie misji. Rudowłosa stara się, aby jej głos brzmiał spokojnie, ale nie potrafi ukryć jego drżenia. Laura zasłania usta dłonią, a w następnej chwili opada bezsilnie na drewniane krzesło, podczas gdy jej oczy zachodzą łzami. Romanoff nie potrafi wykrztusić z siebie żadnego pokrzepiającego słowa, więc tylko wstaje z miejsca i podchodzi do kobiety, a potem przy niej klęka i ujmuje jej dłonie w swoje. Łzy zaczynają strumieniami płynąć po twarzy Laury, której cichy szloch w ciągu kilku sekund przechodzi w pełen bólu wrzask, podobny do tego, który praktycznie każdej nocy wydobywał się z piersi Clinta. W kuchni pojawiają się przestraszone dzieci, spoglądając zdezorientowane raz na mamę, raz na Nataszę. Laura łamiącym się głosem, pomiędzy kolejnymi spazmami płaczu, prosi ich, aby wróciły do salonu. Tak, tak właśnie zrobiłaby Laura, Barton jest tego pewien. Powiedziałaby im dopiero wtedy, kiedy do niej samej dotarłaby ta okrutna wiadomość. 

Clint całkiem przypadkiem przypomina sobie o schowanej w szafce pod telewizorem butelce whisky Starka. Chwyta za nią i uzupełnia nią pustą szklankę. Podnosi ją do ust i bierze dużego łyka pozwalając przyjemnemu ciepłu rozejść się po jego przełyku, a potem żołądku. Odkłada naczynie z powrotem na miejsce, bierze głęboki oddech i opiera się dłońmi o komodę. I nareszcie postanawia zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami z Sokovii, jednocześnie pozwalając Pietro na odejście w zapomnienie. Jest to dla niego niezmiernie ciężkie, ale i konieczne. Musi wrócić do Laury, do dzieci, do swojego codziennego życia, choć trwanie w tym dziwnym stanie, na granicy snu i jawy, na granicy normalności i szaleństwa, jest dla niego w dziwny sposób kojące. Do Clinta wreszcie dociera fakt, że choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo pragnął pozostać w tej sytuacji, musi stawić czoła światu i wrócić do niego, zostawiając przeszłość za sobą. Całość brzmi banalnie, ale Barton zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to wcale nie będzie takie proste. 

Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mimowolnie odwraca się na dźwięk naciskanej klamki, chcąc sprawdzić, kto wszedł do pomieszczenia i dostrzega zarys tak cholernie znanej mu sylwetki. W drzwiach widzi Pietro Maximoffa. Ze swoim bezczelnym uśmieszkiem na ustach i błyskiem w oku. Stoi w progu, z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi, przyglądając mu się. Do Clinta cała ta sytuacja dociera trochę w zwolnionym tempie; dopiero po kilku długich minutach zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to jego zmęczony umysł wyświetla mu tę iluzję, czy może po prostu oszalał. 

I nawet gdy chłopak pewnym siebie krokiem, jak najbardziej realny, zbliża się do niego, Barton wciąż nie jest przekonany, czy potrafi odróżnić ten prawdziwy świat od świata fantazji, ale nie ma to dla niego większego znaczenia. Istotne jest teraz tylko to, że stoi przed nim Pietro, cały i zdrowy, a w kolejnej chwili mocno go przytula. Clint czuje drżenie obejmujących go ramion i dalej zachodzi w głowę, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy to może jednak odbywa się naprawdę. 

Ale hej, czy jeśli coś dzieje się w jego umyśle, to od razu musi znaczyć, że nie ma to miejsca w normalnym świecie?

Maximoff odrywa się na moment od Bartona, patrząc prosto w jego oczy i szepcze słowa smakujące jak poczucie winy i tęsknota.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego? 

Tak. 

Clinton Francis Barton naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał.


End file.
